


Midnight, Frozen

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, New Years, New York City, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: There you were in Times Square. The Ball began to drop. 10,9, 8, 7, 6,- Time stopped, everybody froze. Everybody except you.This was written for a prompt in class.





	Midnight, Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for class so I didn't outright say they were dating but yeah, have this. EDIT: I fixed the formatting and changed heck to fuck because I couldn't swear in class, but I can on this site.

There you were in Times Square. The Ball began to drop. 10,9, 8, 7, 6,- Time stopped, everybody froze. Everybody except you. You poke Karkat, who was standing beside you. He has the frown he always seems to have. You decide to poke him again. No response. You move his arm and he still does not respond. You try to poke Eridan, Sollux and John. None of them respond either. Your sisters and brother are frozen too. This is too weird. You’re so used to the noise of the city. Before coming here, you lived in Houston. You’ve never been without the noise of the city like this. The silence is deafening. You try to put on some music to see if you can overpower the silence but your phone is frozen too.  
Then, you notice movement in the crowd. You run over to it and see two girls, clearly sisters. You recognize the shorter of the two as Aradia. You’ve seen her with Sollux a few times. She laughs when she sees you, a laugh reminiscent of fairies in films you’ve seen. The older of the two seems to be playing pranks on people. She sees you, laughs and snaps her fingers. Time flows back to normal around you, or so you think. It’s slower though. It gives you time to get back to your group before the countdown reaches zero.  
At midnight, Karkat gives you a kiss on the cheek.  
“Dave, where the fuck did you go and how did you move so quick?” He asks you.  
“Magic,” you tease back. You might not even be kidding about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at my-chemicalkismesis.


End file.
